


Six of Cups: Halloween One Shot

by LuckySpark



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckySpark/pseuds/LuckySpark
Summary: Lucio has decided he needs to pick out the wine for next years Masquerade himself. He drags along Asra, Lita and Nadia. A stay at a cottage along the way goes array. This takes place a year or so after where we are in the Six of Cups timeline, but much before the events of the Arcana.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana)
Kudos: 5





	Six of Cups: Halloween One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is up later then I said it would be! Sometimes it's hard to manage life and posting on time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Happy Halloween!

Dust from Lucio’s horse sprayed back onto Asra as the Count once again took off at a gallop. Asra frowned wiping the dirt from his sunbaked face. The Count had been trying to initiate a race for the last three hours to no avail. Nadia, Lita and Asra were weary from a long day travelling and humoring the Count had long ago lost its appeal. One of their two guards would occasionally play along, always allowing the count to win. Lucio would then spend the following ten minuets gloating about his superior speed and prowess.  
Lucio slowed to a trot fifty feet ahead of where he started, noticing that, once again, no one had joined him. “C’mon you losers! Why won’t anyone play along?!” He huffed with dismay, crossing his arms, pouting like the petulant child they all knew him to be. 

“We are tired Lucio!” Lita called ahead, consistently the voice of reason when it came to Lucio. “We don’t want to race. Especially since you’re soooo much faster than we are!” Her voice dripped with sarcasm, that was lost on Lucio.

“True.” Lucio nodded, a satisfied smirk etching its way up into his already high cheekbones. “I can see how it wouldn’t be any fun racing against someone when you know you’re going to lose.” He turned his horse, trotting back to his party. “But it would be good practice for you lot.” He made pace with Lita, much to her annoyance. “I can give you private equestrian lessons anytime you want Lita.” He whispered to her with a sly wink. 

Lita rolled her eyes, letting that be his answer. He just shrugged. “The offer stands.” He told her, the infuriating cocky smile never leaving his lips.  
They rode on until dusk started settling in on the horizon, at which point they started looking around for a place to camp. Lucio trotted up ahead to find the ‘best spot only he could find’. 

“Hey ho!” He yelled back to them. “There’s a cottage up here!”

Lita and Asra exchanged confused glances. They had ridden this way before and had never seen a cottage of any sorts. In fact, they were hours from the nearest town. Sure enough though, when they caught up to Lucio there was a picturesque cottage nestled into a plush oasis.

It was a fairly large white painted cottage with welcoming arches and an olive wood terrace. Vines crept their way up it’s whimsical walls circling its wood shuddered windows. The windows were open, letting in the evening air, yet no light seemed to shine from inside. 

They approached the cottage, dismounting and tying their hoses up to the hitching rail in front of a filled trough of clean water. Lucio strode up the tiled steps to the porch and knocked at the door calling out to any resident. “Hello! Your Count is here and would like a bed to sleep in!” The door swung open as he knocked, yet no one stood behind it. 

Nadia’s brow furrowed as she peered over her husbands’ shoulder. “That’s odd…” She mused, glancing back at Lita and Asra who were slowly making their way up to the couple.  
Lucio was undeterred and marched over the threshold pulling his wife along with him. “Lucio!” Nadia exclaimed. “We haven’t been invited in!”

“Well the door was open wasn’t it? That’s invitation enough for me!” He smiled and scanned his surroundings. “I say we stay here tonight.” 

“Lucio, we don’t even know who lives here.” Asra stated, the ever-present frown he wore when Lucio was around tugged at his mouth. “It could be dangerous for all we know! Do you want to put your wife in danger?” Asra challenged, attempting to tug at Lucio’s manly ‘mUsT pRoTeCt WiFe’ side.

Lucio laughed, a hearty deep sound that came from the depths of his belly. “You forget who you’re with Asra! I’ll protect you, I promise.” He wiped a tear of amusement from his eye. “I also have two magicians and two guards. Nadia is safe.” He assured him moving deeper into the entrance.

Nadia motioned to the guards. “I want one of you to search the house and the other the grounds. Report back to us if you find anyone.” She commanded. They bowed and went off to their tasks. 

At this point Lucio had disappeared into the cottage. “I better go find him before he causes any trouble.” She told Asra and Lita.

Lita nodded. “Go, we’ll wait here for the guards.” Nadia gave a slight smile and hurried ahead after her husband. Lita and Asra were alone. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Asra sighed crossing his arms in worry. He tapped his right foot rapidly on the ground like he did when he was nervous. “It feels… Wrong here.”

Lita soothed her arms over his shoulders. “I feel that to, but I don’t think we are in any immediate danger.” She gave him a reassuring squeeze. Faust slithered out from his shirt and settled around his neck, her smooth body drifting over Lita’s arms. 

Asra gave a small laugh. “Thank you girls. I feel better knowing my favourite ladies are with me.” He squeezed her arm and stepped out of Lita’s embrace. He turned to her and slipped his hand in hers just as the first guard made their way back to them. 

“Nothing to report outside.” They recounted curtly. 

The other guard appeared from around a corner in the house and now stood in front of them. “Nobody is inside the house.” They said, shoulder to shoulder with their peer. 

Lita and Asra looked at each other. Neither was sure if that was reassuring or disturbing. Where could the owners of this cottage be? “Strange…” Lita said. “It seems as if someone was here recently.” She made her way over to the railing on the stairs. “There’s no dust.” She ran her finger up the banister. “And there was water out front for the horses.”

“Maybe they rode into town and forgot to close the windows?” Asra suggested trying to make sense of the mysterious absence of the house’s owners. Either way, he felt bad entering their house without invitation. However, what was he to do? He was truly nothing more than a servant to Count Lucio.

“We should go find them and tell them the guards found nobody.” She pulled Asra in the direction the Count and Countess had gone. “Guards, will you stand watch at the entrance in case anyone comes back?” She asked politely. They nodded and took their posts outside. 

The house was larger inside then it appeared to be outside. The kitchen was big and airy, large windows looked out to the back garden and a warm hearth centered the room. The floors were intricately painted tile, and the inside walls were a comforting off-white.

They found Nadia and Lucio in a study on the first floor. Books lined a floor to ceiling shelf, the tall arched windows were shrouded with velvet curtains and a handsome large wooden desk faced the entrance. The room itself looked like it belonged to some other house. No flares of the Mediterranean atmosphere the rest of the house possessed. It was giving of a soft radiance of energy, not dark but mysterious. “I bet there are some magical tomes in here.” Asra whispered with excitement. “I can feel them calling to me.”

Lita giggled at her partners excitement. “Go find them my love.” She squeezed his hand then released it to walk over to Nadia and Lucio. Nadia was shuffling through a pile of books with philosophical titles while Lucio thumbed through a picture book looking bored. 

“Can we explore the rest of the house now Noddy?” He wined tossing the children’s book aside. 

“Lucio, I’m quite entranced with the collection here and would like to explore it further.” She looked at him perturbed. “If you don’t mind.” She added curtly. 

Lucio opened his mouth to complain but Lita interrupted. “Why don’t you and I explore the rest of the cottage Count Lucio? We’ll leave Nadi and Asra to the books. Yeah?” Nadia gave her a look of gratitude.

“Trying to get me alone eh Lita?” He grinned and elbowed her playfully. “Let’s go!” He all but pushed her towards the doorway. Asra looked up briefly from his reading to give her a sympathetic look. She shrugged her shoulders in defeat and followed Lucio out of the study. 

Back in the kitchen Lita made her way over to a perfectly stocked bowl of fruit on the counter, trying to decide if it was wrong to take one. Her thought was interrupted by Lucio snatching up an apricot and delighting in a bite. Well I guess it’s fine, she thought, and grabbed one for herself. They headed back towards the entrance so they could make their way up the stairs and explore the upper floor. 

The stairs were as beautifully tiled as all the others and led to a wooden board hallway. A window at the far end mirrored a window behind them illuminating four doors lining the hall. Each door was painted a different colour; Turquoise, yellow, forest green and red. “Well which one do you want to go into?” Lita asked the Count. 

“Hmm.” He pondered his thumb and forefinger scratching at his chin. “Why don’t we start with the red door. I bet it’s a bedroom.” He pinched her butt as he said that.  
Lita smacked his hand away sending a jolt of electricity through her fingers as she did.

“Yeow!!!” Lucio cried retracting his hand. “What you do that for!” He objected rubbing his injured limb. 

“I’ve asked you not to touch me like that before, haven’t I? Seems like you need a little pain to remember, doesn’t it?” She hissed at him cocking her eyebrow and turning to face the red door. 

Strange, it’s open now. It hadn’t been like that before had it? Lita thought, a chill running up her spine. None the less, she followed Lucio as he made his way over to the now ajar door. He pushed it open to reveal a beautiful bathroom. The large bath was placed right next to an arched window looking out over the land outside. Shelves were lined with bottles and bars of different soaps and incense and baskets contained big fluffy towels. Lita ran her hand over one. “This place is pretty nice, I don’t know how Asra and I have never seen it before when we’ve traveled this way.” Lita mused out loud. 

“You two were probably to absorbed in yourselves to even notice.” Lucio jabbed at her. That made her laugh considering who had just said that. 

“That must have been it.” She giggled at his confused stare. 

“Well this is boring. Let’s check out the other rooms.” Lucio announced. So they did. The other three rooms were bedrooms, each featuring a large cozy looking bed and small fireplace. Not one of the bedrooms showed any character of the person living there. No portraits or trinkets, just a large furnished cottage with seemingly no residence.  
“Well this was dull.” Lucio sulked. “I was hoping to find something fun.” They made their way downstairs again.

“What were you expecting? A dungeon? An armoury? A bubble room?” Lita asked the brooding Count with a laugh. 

“I don’t know! Something at least!” He said. “Lets just go get the scholars and see if they have found anything fun to look at aside from books.” He suggested. Lita was happy to comply and get back to her friends. Babysitting duty was never fun. 

In the study Asra and Nadia were sitting astride the desk looking at something between them. “Find anything that’s not completely lackluster in here?” Lucio questioned the two.

They looked up at them. “Yes actually.” Nadia replied. “We’ve found a spirit board.”

Lucio saddled up to his wife. “Oh yeah? What’s that?” he asked. 

“It’s a way to communicate with the spirits of other realms. It’s the easiest way really.” Asra told them, moving the planchette to the middle of the board. “You can ask them questions and hear their answers, it can be fun.”

Lucio looked on skeptically, not that he didn’t believe but for reasons a little to close to home. He had delt with plenty of otherworldly entities, and it was starting to catch up to him. If he were honest with himself. “I don’t know.” He said. “We don’t want to piss them off.” 

“You wanted something fun to do Lucio, and here it is.” Asra chided him. “Or are you scared?” a grin spread across his face, one dimple appearing in its full glory. Making Lucio mad or uncomfortable was one of his favorite past times.

“Me? Scared? You’ve got to be kidding!” Lucio sputtered, offended at the accusation.

“Well then…” Asra motioned to the spirit board. “Let’s play!”

***  
The four of them wound up taking the bored upstairs to the bedroom with the yellow door. It was more comfy to sit there Lita said and the day had given into night without the appearance of the cottage’s owner. Nadia figured they must be away for the night and they could even the score by leaving some coin in the kitchen. 

Lita flicked her fingers and lit the candles in the room as well as the small fireplace at the foot of the bed. “Spirits we invite thee to join us in this room. Use the light of the flame to guide you in your journey to our humble realm. We invoke spirits of the light to join us, but revoke power from the spirits of the shade. We offer understanding in return for communication. Follow the flame oh spirits of the light.” Lita chanted holding Asra’s hand on one side and grabbing Lucio’s on the other. She noted his palms were sweaty. 

Asra repeated the chant one more time, then bayed them all to place two fingers on the planchette. “Spirits, is there anyone here with us?” Asra questioned, no response. Again he asked, “Spirits, is there anyone who would like to communicate?” The planchette shot up to YES. Nadia let out a little squeak.

“Thank you for your answer. How many spirits are with us.” Asra Asked. 

M-A-N-Y the planchette spelled out. 

Lucio cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. 

“Do you wish to send us a message?” Lita chimed in.

YES  
“We are listening spirits.” Asra said.

L-U-C-I-O, L-U-C-I-O, L-U-C-I-O, L-U-C-I-O it rapidly spelled out over and over again. 

Lucio gasped and pulled his fingers from the planchette. “What the fuck! Who’s doing that?” He demanded looking around accusingly. 

“None of us Lucio, the spirits are guiding the planchette. You can’t just pull your fingers off like that, we have to close down the portal if you’re to scared to go on.” Asra told him  
.  
“I-I’m not scared!” Lucio retorted. “This is ridiculous, and you guys are messing with me! I’m going to bed; we have a long day of travel ahead of us tomorrow. C’mon Nadia.” He stood up from the bed grabbing Nadia’s hand. 

“How responsible of you Lucio.” Lita said. “But we really should close the board off with all four of us.” 

“Do it yourselves.” Lucio spat, and dragged Nadia from the room. The candles flickered. 

Asra looked at Lita. “I’d say we have spirits from Lucio’s mercenary days. That man does make some enemies.” 

“We better close the board off before they cause any mischief.” Lita said, shifting closer to Asra. 

“You’re right. Though It would be funny to watch him be tormented.” Asra raised a brow in question. 

Lita laughed. “It would be, but I don’t want to scare Nadia.”

“Ahh ever the one making wise decisions.” Asra said with a smirk. 

Lita laughed. “Yeah that’s me!” Of the two of them, she definitely channeled a more chaotic energy.

They focused back on the board closing their eyes and chanting in unison. “Spirits in our realm, we have heard your words and thank ye for thy energy. We bid ye farewell and wish ye safety on your journey forward.” The candles flared and went out. They moved the planchette across the word goodbye at the bottom of the board.

Lita exhaled, sending her energy pulsing through the room in search of wayward souls. Nothing. “I think we closed the portal successfully.” She said. 

“Hopefully.” Asra replied, getting up and tucking the board under his arm. “I better put this back where we found it.”

“Okay, I’m going to get ready for bed.” Lita called out as she walked to the bathroom at the far end of the hall. “Tell the guards to take the third bedroom on your way back, okay?”  
Asra waved his confirmation at her and headed down the stairs. 

****  
The night wore on and Lita and Asra snuggled in bed. A loud bang and clattering came from the floor below them. Lita sat upright, startled from sleep. The wind blew at the curtains and the moon cast its light through the open window. She looked at Asra who let out a small snore. Of course, he’s still asleep.

Thump thump thump

There it was again. Maybe the cottages owner was home. She thought, slipping out of bed. She walked into the hall and was greeted by Nadia and Lucio, who was holding a candle.  
“You heard it too?” Nadia asked Lita. 

“Yeah, I was thinking maybe the owner of the home is back.” She said.

“We should go great them, so they won’t be startled by our presence. I hope this doesn’t cause to much of an upset.” Nadia frowned, looking to the stairs.

“Why would they be upset?” Lucio blurted out. “It’s an honour to host such prestigious guests!” He really was a pompous ass.

Lita rolled her eyes. “Maybe, but not when you’re not expecting them.” 

“Whatever.” He shrugged nonchalantly. He headed over to the stair and started to descend them. “You two coming? Or should I go grace the owners with my presence alone?” He laughed and trudged forward, the stairs creaking lightly under his weight.

“We’re coming.” Nadia said following down the stairs behind him.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they could already see the flickering light of the lit fireplace in the kitchen. Its warmth radiating through to the entrance as if it had been on for much longer than the few moments the owner had been home. “Hello?” Lita called out, hoping to warn the owner of the on coming intruders. Nobody responded. 

“Hello?” Nadia called, echoing Lita’s sentiment. 

Still no response. “Maybe they’re deaf.” Lucio suggested, plowing ahead to the kitchen. 

They stepped into the space expecting to be met by a person, but no one was there. They looked all around, even peering outside to the back garden to see if anyone was there. No one. The study was equally empty. Nadia leaned against the large wooden desk; arms folded. “Where could they be? Could they have slipped past us and gone up the stairs unnoticed?”

“There’s no way.” Lita shook her head. 

“Well I’ll go check to make sure.” Lucio volunteered; his chest puffed out with pride at his bravery.

“Thank you, Lucio.” Nadia said. “It would be nice to be sure no one is here but us.”  
Lucio disappeared out the door. 

Thump, thump, thump, thump

They heard him walking up the stairs.  
“Lets double check down here.” Lita suggested. “Should we wake the guards?”

“No, I don’t think that’s necessary quite yet. They put up with a lot from Lucio, I would like them to get a well-deserved rest.” Nadia pushed off from the desk to look around the study once more. 

Suddenly a book fell to the floor, then another, then another. Lita and Nadia let out startled screams. 

“What the-“ Lita exclaimed whirling around to try and spot what could have happened. 

“Was that you?!” Nadia demanded wide eyed.

“No, it wasn’t me!!!” Lita shot back. “Why would I do that?” 

“To scare me! I have to say it’s not funny.” Nadia huffed perturbed. 

“I didn’t do it. It would only be funny to scare Lucio anyways!” Lita protested. 

Nadia believed her. What would be the point of her doing that, it was unlike Lita to try and scare her.  
“I believe you, I’m sorry for the accusation.” She relented, touching Lita’s shoulder.

“It’s okay my friend.” Lita smiled. Another book shot off the shelf and landed at their feet. War Criminals and their Victims.  
Lita frowned at the book and placed it on the desk. She walked over to the next book. The Southern Tribes: Raiding to Survive. then Alchemy and Prosthetics and lastly, Plagues Through the Ages.

“These all seem to have something to do with Lucio, all but the last one anyways.” Lita said, flipping the book around to read the back. 

THUMMMP, THUMMP 

The sound came from the kitchen. Lita and Nadia shot each other nervous glances. Lita took the lead walking into the kitchen. She summoned a small ball of flame to dance over her hand in case they needed protection. They scanned their surroundings once again, and still nobody was there. 

SCHWING

A knife from the butcher block went swinging by Nadia’s head, lodging itself in the wall behind her.  
“HOLY SHIT!” She screamed startled. 

Lita was equally startled at Nadia swearing as she was at the knife hurtling towards her head.  
They raced into the hall, wanting to get out of the kitchen. Lita’s heart thump hard against her ribcage. “It’s the spirits from the board. I’m almost positive now.” She told Nadia.  
“The books they pushed out; an attack on his wife; repeating his name over and over again when we reached out on the board. There’s an angry spirit who wants revenge, I have little doubt.” Lita tugged Nadia along. “You should leave the house at once. Go out front, I’ll get everyone upstairs.” 

“I’m not leaving you.” Nadia told her calmly. “We’ll get them together.” 

Lita knew not to argue, Nadia could be stubborn. “Okay, let’s go.” She grabbed Nadia’s hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Once I get Asra we’ll be able to banish the spirit. He’s better at this sort of thing then me.” Nadia nodded, a little to spooked to feel relieved at Lita’s words now. 

A vase from a hallway table flew off its stand and shattered at Nadia’s feet. “AHHHHHH!” She screamed. “Let us hurry!” She squeaked. She hugged close to Lita.

They bounded up the stairs, that some how seemed longer then before. The shadows dark and endless pulling away from the ground. when they reached the top, they heard a blood curdling scream. Lucio! They ran in his direction. The scream had come from Lita and Asra’s room. The door was closed. 

“Lucio! Asra!” Lita screamed at the door, trying the handle, and failing to open it. Lucio screamed again.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE EVER LASTING FUCK IS GOING ON!” She could here him saying. 

“Calm down Lucio, I’m trying to concentrate.” She heard Asra’s voice at last. 

“Asra! Lucio! I’m going to obliterate this door in a moment if it doesn’t open.” She yelled through it. A flame pulsing in her right hand ready to be shoved into the door.

“Lita! Be careful. There’s a spirit in here! I don’t think we closed the portal through the board well enough!” Asra called to her. She could hear Lucio’s endless swearing in the background. “I have it contained for now, but I need you to go grab the board! I put it back in the study where we got it.” 

“I know where it is.” Nadia confirmed. She had been with Asra when he found it. 

“Okay, we’re going to go grab it now! Hold on guys.” She relayed, letting the flame dissipate from her palm. All the handles on the doors started to rattle. Back and forth at a rapid pace, the sound was almost deafening. 

They rushed down the hall and stairs. Mirrors rattled in their fixtures on the walls as the made their way back to the study. The heat from the fireplace was sweltering. Lita wiped her brow with the bottom of her night shirt. The door to the study was closed now, she reached for the handle and immediately retracted it as the metal seared her skin. “Ouch!” She cried out in pain. Her palm started to blister. 

“Step back Nadia, I’m taking this door down.” Lita summoned a ball of fire, the heat sending shoots of pain through her burned hand. She shot it at the door and it shattered it burning it to ash within seconds. The flame disappeared with the door. “Let’s go.” Lita urged stepping through the threshold.  
The study felt… Wrong. That was the only word for it. As soon as they entered, books shot out from the shelves pounding them in the back, chest, and arms. They both held their arms up to cover their faces, pushing through to the location of the spirit board. 

“I’ll grab it!” Nadia shouted over the fluttering pages of the books. She reached up to the shelf grasping the board. A black clawed elongated hand closed around her wrist digging its nails into her flesh. She screamed in pain as blood pooled down to the ground. 

Lita lunged forward and grabbed the hand with her left blasting heat into its decaying skin. It released Nadia and disappeared back into the bookshelf. Nadia pulled the spirit board from the shelf and wrapped her opposite hand around her bleeding wrist. The girls dashed from the study, hurling their bodies back into the kitchen, there chests heaving with excursion and fear. 

They fled back to the stairs, vases and fixtures clanged to the floor in their wake. The paint on the walls was peeling and black mold seeped from the houses open wounds.  
When they reached the door, Lita incinerated it without a second thought. Lucio and Asra were huddled on the bed, Lucio cowering in fear behind Asra who’s hands were held up and shaking with effort. Before them was a twisted wreck of a spirit. Its form corporal and punished. Its blackened sockets ate its fevered eyes, its mouth twisted in a snarled cry. Blackened blood oozed from its many wounds which covered its scantily clothed pale body. Its ribs jutted out against its arched and gaunt frame. 

Asra had it encircled in a shield of air which swirled around it and held it still hovering a few feet above the ground. Lita could tell by the sallow sheen of Asra’s skin that he had little energy left to contain it. She lunged forward grasping Asra’s shoulder and sending her magic forward to him. His colour returned and his eyes met hers. “Thank you, my love.” He said, affection clear in his gaze.

“What do I do Asra?” Lita demanded, saving her adoration for later when this was all said and done. 

“Set the board up between us. We need to ALL say GOODBYE this time.” He shot an angry glance towards Lucio, who gulped, his Adams apple bobbing. “On the count of three I’m going to release the spirit and place my finger on the planchette as well.”

Lita scrambled to set up the board, she flicked her fingers and reignited the candles they had used from earlier. The flames flickered and jolted in the breeze from the spirits containment. “Now everyone fingers on the planchette!” She demanded, and Lucio and Nadia complied.  
Asra started to count down from three. Three, two, one: with a gasp he let his hands drop to the planchette. The air holding the spirit started to disperse and it jolted forward inch by agonizing inch closer to them. “Spirits in our realm, we have heard your words and thank ye for thy energy. We bid ye farewell and wish ye safety on your journey forward. Be gone” Lita and Asra chanted in unison. The four of them moved the planchette over goodbye.

A hostile scream left the spirits lips as its form disintegrated into dust. The house shuddered around them, there were rumbles and shrieks from downstairs. Then suddenly, it was over. The heaviness that had dragged on their energy was gone, as was the spirit. Not a sound echoed through the halls.  
They collectively let out the air from their lungs. “Well let’s never do that again.” Lucio declared, a newfound exuberance now echoing in his voice. The three others rolled their eyes, the standard response. 

“What happened to the guards?” Asra asked, his voice a little hoarse.

Nadia and Lita exchanged looks and jumped off the bed rushing over to the guards chambers door. Lita grabbed the handle and threw it open. There on the bed were the guards, sleeping. How could they have slept through that! Lita thought, annoyed and amazed.

They started to stir with the sudden commotion at their door. The first one rubbed their eyes. “What’s going on?” They said groggily, propping themselves up and nudging the other to do the same. 

Lucio stormed in behind them. “What’s going on is we were almost KILLED BY A FUCKING GHOST AND YOU TWO IDIOTS SLEPT THROUGH THE WHOLE THING!” his face was red from screaming. 

The guards scrambled from bed, clearly confused. Lucio grabbed the closest one by their collar and dragged them into the hall. “Look at this place! Its destroyed…” He looked around at the immaculate hall. It’s paint perfectly smooth, sconces lined up in tandem. Nothing was out of place. “What the…” Lucio’s jaw hung open, he released the heavily confused guard. 

“It would seem that when we banished the spirits back to their realm the corruption disappeared with them.” Asra shrugged. “Well I’m going back to bed.” He yawned and stretched his arms up over head. 

“Yeah me to.” Lita said from where she was standing beside Nadia, healing their wounds and bruises.

Nadia walked back towards her bedroom as well without a word.  
“Wait! We’re going to stay here after all that!?” Lucio sang out in utter dismay. Nobody answered.


End file.
